Angel Born of Darkness, Returned to Darkness
by DocandGenKitty
Summary: It was to be the end of a long and enternal nightmare. Dark and Krad were to be one once more...the pain...the emptiness...gone...foever gone. DxK Read and Review!


**Chapter 4- Angel Born of Darkness, Returned to Darkness**

_The spell had failed. My perfect plan to finally rid this world of my mortal nemeses forever...gone. I went so far as to "serve" a non-Hikari master just so this perfect plan was possible...all in vein. To finally be free of Dark, a host, and this horrible cycle of life, death, and never ending rebirth...vanished. Why is Fate such a cruel goddess? She baited me out, gave me a false opportunity of hope…and then swept it away like pathetic and lone bird falling dead from the sky into the raging rivers below. All I wanted was freedom…a body, mind, and life of my own. I never asked for this life…I never asked for this fate in the first place…but deep down…my wish…my only wish…was just to exist._

_My host had stopped me, forced my spell to dissipate as he separated from me, and without a body or soul to draw on, my words were dead on my lips. Suddenly I realized something…though I thought of Satoshi as nothing but a vassal, a tool, and a thing. But, without his strong and warm soul near me…I was alone. So terribly alone in the chilling void that was my own soul. For the first time I was free of a host…free of sharing a body…and for that brief moment of freedom…I realized something…I was afraid of being alone._

_Suddenly I felt black wings envelope my trembling and dying body as I knelt there before the hideous alter known as "Black Wings". At first, I didn't realize who it was that was so kind as to wrap my frozen and crying soul in the warmth and security of ebony wings…nor did I care…all I wanted was someone to show me that I wasn't alone. Who knew that I would be so happy to see Dark standing over me and reaching down to hold me in an eternal embrace?_

_We were once one, he and I. We were once one being, one soul, happy and content, at peace with each other and our existence. Why did that all have to change? Why did those damn humans have to break us apart and thrust us into a realm of never ending battle and blood shed? What had we done to deserve this? Why were we even fighting in the first place? For the first time in three hundred years I found my answer…my reasons for trying to seal Dark away within me wasn't to gain the power I needed to sustain a life of my own…it was to be reunited with him. To be one again…to feel the warmth and radiance of his soul intertwined with mine, to be whole and at peace again. After a lifetime of war…all I wanted was peace…and I knew that's what he wanted too._

_Slowly I felt Dark kneel down in front of me, embracing me tightly so that I wouldn't fight or try to escape…but he and I both knew I wouldn't…I wanted this nightmare to end as much as he did. I felt the soft feeling of his warm black feathers against my body, and I felt his slowly fading heart beating against my chest…he was so warm…a warmth I had so longingly missed since the day I became known as Krad Hikari._

_"…This is the end, my hunter…my light…" Dark said softly, I could feel the tears run down his face as they gently touched my own. Dark who had loved life so much was now going to let it end because of me…because of what I had done…because of the people I had hurt…and for once in my life I felt guilty…guilty for forcing my other half to rejoin with me once more due to my selfish desire to be whole again. I wanted to tell him…I wanted to tell him that I was sorry…but words at this moment would be meaningless…and I spent my last few moments enjoying the last thing I would ever feel with a mortal body…the warmth of Dark's life._

_The ground beneath us began to shake as the building around us began to cave in, but I didn't care…soon it would be over for us anyway. I felt my own mortality begin to fade away in a slowly gusting aura of white and black feathers, but as I felt myself fading, I felt my soul growing, becoming whole again. Dark and I would be one once more…that's all I ever wanted, and it saddened me to see the path I had taken to get to this one moment._

_Just before the world faded from view I whispered these simple words to my other half, the only words I had ever spoken to him from my true heart…_

_"Forgive me…my other self…my darkness…"_

**Notes from the Authoresses:**

_GeneralKittyGirl (aka; Kel):_ sniffles Wow…that was sad! cries insanely

Jenishi the Apocalypse (aka; Jen): sigh Oh quit it you big baby. AND YOU WENT OVER THE PAGE LIMIT AGAIN!

Kel:  sniffles Sorry…but I really do love Krad…Hehe, guess I got a little carried away! sweat drop

Jen: Hmph…Baka…

Kel: Well, thank to all who read this! Your comments and words of criticism and encouragement are very much so loved and appreciated! Bows I hope you all enjoyed it! Meow Meow!

Love,

Gen. Kelbora Lyn & Doc. Jenishi-Kumiko


End file.
